How To Reverse Your Curse
by gothgrrl13
Summary: Old Vikings know well enough to be superstitious. Young Vikings? Not so much. Tell them all you like not to mess with a witch, but, as Hiccup and the gang proves, they won't listen until they've landed themselves under a curse.


Chapter 1:

Since the training of dragons, the viking teens of Berk were always out for new adventures. One of the many things they do is help Hiccup on mapping out their great sea. Since they can fly on dragons, making a better and updated map was easy. But it doesn't mean it can also cause trouble.

It all started when while flying, Fishlegs found a strange island. From above, it looked small, with only one huge mountain and a small forest with a rocky beach. Hiccup drew the island on the map, calculating how far it is from Berk.

"We should check it out!" Ruffnut calls out excitedly, shoving her brother and his head of their Zippleback away from her.

"Doesn't sound like a bad idea. There might be dragons on that island." Astrid says, smiling at Hiccup.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Hiccup asks, smiling back. He rolled up the map, putting it away in a safe place. He patted Toothless's head, grinning. "Let's go, buddy!"

Toothless lets out a soft happy growl and they all dived down to the new island. They land on the rocky beach of the island, checking the new land out. It was quiet and seemed bigger now that they were on the ground.

"Should we check out the forest or...?" Snotlout asks, getting off of Hookfang.

Hiccup slides off Toothless, walking around on the rocky beach. He stumbled a bit, the rocks not being easy on his metal leg. He looked over to see Astrid hop off Stormfly, landing gracefully on the ground. Fishlegs and the twins hop off their dragons as well, looking around.

"It seems kind of creepy around here, guys..." Fishlegs says nervously.

"Quit being such a baby, Fishlegs." Ruffnut says, rolling her eyes.

"Come on! Let's go through the forest. Maybe by that mountain, we'll find some dragons." Snotlout says with a huff.

The other teens agreed and started walking. Fishlegs turned back to his Gronkle, Meatlug, grabbing her harness. "C'mon girl!" He said.

The Gronkle though made a low growl, looking afraid. The dragon pulled back and stayed by the shore of the island. This puzzled Fishlegs and he patted his dragon's head. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"Fishlegs! Just leave Meatlug here! She and the others will wait for us!" Astrid called out.

Fishlegs bit his lower lip with worry. He gave Meatlug a quick hug and went to catch up with the others. The other dragons made low worried crooning sounds, staying by the shore. Toothless though, felt curious. He knew there was something off about this island, but he wanted to know what.

Toothless let out a small curious growl and followed the teens, ignoring the other dragons' worried crooning. Hiccup chuckled when Toothless caught up with them, rubbing his head on the boy's back.

"You wanna go exploring too, buddy?" Hiccup chuckles, scratching the Night Fury's head. Toothless purred with delight and Hiccup chuckled again.

The teens went on exploring the forest, now seeing that it was actually a lot larger than what they thought. So far, they encountered nothing. There seemed to be absolutely nothing on the island. No small animals, no birds, and no dragons.

"This is boring." Tuffnut says, lugging his head around. "I say we leave this place. It's like a dead island."

"That's weird though. The plant life seems to be doing okay but how are there no animals around?" Hiccup said, scratching the back of his head.

"Maybe they're hiding?" Ruffnut guessed, shrugging.

"But hiding from what?" Astrid questions. Ruffnut just shrugs again. Fishlegs kept nervously looking around, knowing there was just something off about this island.

"What if this island is haunted or something?" He whimpers, making nervous hand gestures.

"That's the stupidest thing I ever heard." Snotlout snapped, rolling his eyes.

Fishlegs frowns at him, glaring. "Well, like Tuffnut said, there's nothing really here so we should head back to the shore where our dragons are."

"But we didn't even check out the mountain." Hiccup argued.

"There's probably nothing there too! Let's just go, this place is creepy." Fishlegs says.

"Yeah, guess Fishlegs is right," Astrid said with a sigh, "Let's just head back."

The others grumbled but agreed. As they all turned back, Toothless perked his head up. Hiccup noticed and patted Toothless. "What's up, Toothless?"

The dragon let out a small rumble and motioned his head to keep going. Confused on what Toothless was trying to say, Hiccup just shrugged at his dragon. Toothless lowered his ears in annoyance and huffed.

He ran off, hoping this will make Hiccup and the others follow him. And it did as Hiccup called out for him and he could hear his rider and the others following him.

"What's gotten into him?" Astrid asked Hiccup as they ran after Toothless. "I have no idea!" Hiccup answered.

They all followed the dragon until Toothless found, what looked like to be, a small hut. Toothless stopped and narrowed his eyes. He gave out a small hiss and backed away from the hut. Hiccup came up to Toothless, giving him a small scratch to calm him down. The hut was decorated with strange trinkets and drawings.

"I guess someone lives here." Hiccup said with a small shrug.

"Maybe it's abandoned." Snotlout says, going up to the hut. He tried to peek through the windows but it was too dark inside.

"It sure looks abandoned." Tuffnut says, making a face to the strange drawings on the hut and how old it looks. There was moss and vines growing around the old tiny house.

"Check if the door's open, Snotty! We should go check inside!" Ruffnut excitedly says with a grin.

"Um, I'm not sure if we should do that, guys..." Fishlegs nervously says, backing away from the hut himself.

"Yeah, besides the door's locked." Snotlout says, jiggling the doorknob.

"Break it down then!" Ruffnut shouts, glaring.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

The teens jumped and turned around to see a middle-aged woman frowning at them. She has long black hair and dark purple eyes, donning on a light purple dress. She held a basket in her arms, filled with herbs.

"Who are you all and why are you on _my_ island?" She demanded, scowling at all of them.

"Uh, y-your island?" Hiccup nervously stammers. He was unaware of Toothless narrowing his eyes at the woman, almost baring his fangs.

"Yes, _my_ island. I live here. I've _been_ living here and I don't normally get visitors, especially rude ones. Now, I ask again. Who are you?"

"Who are _you_?" Astrid shot back, glaring.

The woman frowned, pushing her long black hair back. "I am Ruth, the witch that lives on this island. Now, again, who are _you_?"

Hiccup awkwardly rubs the back of his head, giving Ruth a nervous smile. "Um well, I'm Hiccup and that's Astrid, Snotlout, Fishlegs, Ruffnut and Tuffnut. We're vikings from Berk and-"

"Wait, wait, wait. Stop. Did you say you're a witch?" Tuffnut asks, pointing at Ruth.

"Yes I did." She answered, smirking.

The twins glanced over at each other and started snickering. Ruth frowned at them, her smirk gone. "And just what is so funny?" She demanded. Tuffnut chuckled, shaking his head.

"I dunno how long you've been living by yourself, lady, but there are no such things as witches."

Ruth flushed red with rage and glared at the boy twin. "How dare you! I'll have you know that witches do, in fact, exists!"

"I thought witches were suppose to be...um, old and ugly." Fishlegs mumbled but Snotlout heard and chuckled.

Ruth turned over to Fishlegs, glaring at him and making the boy shrink in fright. "_That _is just a stupid stereotype made up by stupid humans!"

"Whoa whoa, calm down, lady. Okay, we believe you. You're a witch." Snotlout says, smirking over at the twins, who were chuckling.

Ruth narrowed her eyes, clutching to her basket. "First of all, I'm not "lady". My name is Ruth. And second of all, do not treat me like I'm some crazy person because I'm not!"

"Look, we're sorry. We were just exploring this island and we were just leaving. We're sorry for trespassing." Hiccup said with a small smile.

Ruth shot a glare at Hiccup, scowling. She walked up to him, examining him. She noticed his metal leg. "Oh, poor dear." She said and gave his head a small pet. Hiccup just awkwardly smiled, giving Astrid a small shrug.

Astrid rolled her eyes at him. Ruth took a step back, only to bump into Toothless. The dragon gave her a hiss and slithered back to Hiccup. Ruth gasped and glared, pointing at Toothless.

"What's that beast doing here?" She demanded.

"Oh, uh, this is Toothless. He's my dragon. See, we're dragon tamers on our island. We ride on them." Hiccup explained, petting Toothless in hopes that it will calm him down.

"You mean there are _more_ of those beasts on _my_ island?" Ruth asked, glaring again.

Hiccup cringed, awkwardly smiling again. "Um, yes?" He said with a nervous laugh.

"Go! Take those beasts and get out!" Ruth shouted, glaring.

"Or what? You're gonna cast a magic spell on me?" Tuffnut teasingly said, waving his fingers around.

"Yeah, if you're a witch, why aren't you making potions or whatever?" Ruffnut said, giggling.

"What's in the basket? Eyes of newts?" Snotlout egged on, smirking.

Ruth's face was getting redder with rage while the teens laughed. "Don't you dare mock me! And I'll have you know it takes patience to make potions and magic spells! And another thing-"

"Blah blah blah blah." Ruffnut said, rolling her eyes.

Astrid nudged her, making a face but Ruffnut just laughed, thus making Astrid giggle a bit.

"Guys, c'mon." Hiccup said. He turned to Ruth, nervously smiling at her though the woman looked like she was gonna explode any second. "We're, we're going now. Um, nice to meet you, Ruth? Uh, right. B-Bye."

With that, the teens left in a hurry, some of them laughing. Toothless followed but looked back at Ruth. He hissed at her again, showing his fangs. Ruth glared and hissed back, actually scaring Toothless and making the dragon run off to catch up with Hiccup.

The teens made it back to the shore of the island where the other dragons were still waiting. They didn't notice how calmed they became once they returned and were happy to set flight and get out of this island.

As they flew, Hiccup glanced back at the island. He was wondering why Ruth was living by herself. His thoughts were interrupted when he overheard the twins and Snotlout talking.

"I can't believe she thought she was a witch. No wonder she lives by herself. She's a crazy person." Snotlout said with a chuckle.

"Well, maybe it wasn't a good idea to upset a crazy person?" Hiccup said.

Ruffnut scoffed, rolling her eyes. "What was she gonna do? Throw her basket at us?"

"You guys. What if she really _is_ a witch?" Fishlegs asked.

"Fishlegs, you believed Gobber's story about the whale and the yak." Astrid said, giving him a look.

"But that was true! I think..." Fishlegs said.

"No, him being right about the Boneknapper was true." Tuffnut corrected him.

"Well, whatever. I don't think we'll be visiting that island anytime soon. Right, Toothless?" Hiccup said, glancing down at the dragon. Toothless rumbled in agreement. With that, they continued flying back to Berk, thinking they will never bother again with that island.

Or so they thought.

Back on the island, Ruth entered inside her hut, slamming the door angrily. She has never felt more insulted in her life. Who did those disgusting brats think they were? Did they not know what unholy powers she holds and how she can use them?

"Imbeciles!" Ruth shouted, throwing her basket aside.

"Trespassing _my_ island! Trying to break in _my_ home! Calling _me_ a _fake_! Bringing those...those ugly _beasts_ with them!" She screeched angrily, the hut almost shaking along with her.

She paced back and forth in her hut, angrily muttering to herself. She couldn't let them get away with this. No, not at all. They need to know just how powerful she really is.

She let out a huff, blowing some strands of hair out of her way. She glanced over to her cauldron and went up to it. She waved her hands over it, whatever inside of the cauldron bubbling.

"Who is Hiccup of Berk?" She demanded, waving her hands still.

A great smoke came out of the cauldron, swirling around. An image was shown to Ruth's eyes only. The island of Berk and the village that resigns there. She waved her hands around, a glowing almost coming out of her fingertips.

The scenes of events was shown to her. Who Hiccup is, how he became who he became, and why he is so important to his village. She watched as it was shown to her that this Hiccup child was able to befriend one of those beasts and how it changed his life on his island.

Ruth scoffed and waved her hand down, the image of Hiccup flying on his dragon along with his friends vanishing. "So, the boy was able to tame dragons and managed to kill what was possibly the biggest one of them all." She said, unimpressive.

"Shame it cost him a leg but only vikings like him and his other dirty villagers are stupid enough to do something like that."

She raised her hand again, the image showing Hiccup with other dragons and looking happy as he petted them and scratched them as if they were small kittens. She scowled in disgust, scoffing again. She lowered her hand again, the image gone.

"He loves those ugly beasts so much, why not just be one?" Ruth muttered to herself, rolling her eyes.

Than, a wicked smile came across her face. Yes, it was perfect. Just exactly what she needed. She quickly went to her bookshelf, pulling out books from left to right, trying to find the right one.

"Ah-ha!" She exclaimed, holding the right book.

She opened it quickly, flipping through the pages. She stopped at the right page and searched for the right spell. When she found it, she wickedly smiled again. Going through it, she got the needed ingredients for the spell.

Though, she thought she was missing the two main ones and frowned. She narrowed her eyes in thought and quickly went outside. She grinned when she knew she was right and that stupid beast shed some of it's scales. She picked one up and went back inside.

Well, that was one but she needed the other important ingredient. She rubbed her chin, thinking. That's when she noticed she had a single hair caught on her sleeve and it wasn't hers. She laughed as she picked it off. The other important ingredient!

With that, she stood over her cauldron and put all the needed ingredients, and putting in the last two. She closed her eyes, and summoned the spell in words only a witch can understand. The wind blew and it was like the sky over her island grew dark.

She opened her eyes, glowing ominously as she continued chanting the spell. An image of a boy and a dragon was shown in smoke-form. She crossed her hands, watching the forms showing her what the spell will do. She grinned and whispered the last few words of spell, completing it.

An eerie smoke took place and swirled around the hut, landing in Ruth's hands. She cackled and blew the smoke out the windows of her hut. It was as if the smoke was alive in someway as it slithered it's way across the sky to where Ruth destined it to go.

She smirked to herself, laughing. "And now we wait." She said, crossing her arms. She couldn't wait to see what was going to happen.

This was only the beginning.


End file.
